


Leather

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: But the piece de resistance came when Magnus pulled on black fingerless leather gloves. Now Alec knew he loved everything about Magnus, but aside from his number one love, those golden eyes, he loved Magnus’ long lean fingers.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM500 over on the HuntersMoon discord.  
> Prompt: Nail  
> Not beta'd, but enjoy.

Alec watched as his boyfriend got ready for the night. For once Alec had agreed to accompany the warlock to Pandemonium. Alec hated crowds with a passion, but he had promised and Magnus seemed so eager about it. 

The raven haired man had spent several days coordinating outfits. Alec would allow tight clothes, but he refused to be shirtless or in anything sheer. 

_“Spoiled sport.”_

Magnus, of course, looked like walking sex. The faux latex pants looked like they were painted on Magnus’ perfect legs. For the top he went loose and baggy, but the black shirt was completely sheer. It showed off the new nipple ring he had gotten a few weeks back. Every time Alec looked at it all he wanted to do was pull it to incite a reaction. 

Alec’s outfit was more subdued but equally fabulous. Tight black pants that left nothing to imagination. _"We have to show off your big sword energy some how."_ The shirt was a light black and gold shimmering button up that changed color in the light.

But the piece de resistance came when Magnus pulled on black fingerless leather gloves. Now Alec knew he loved everything about Magnus, but aside from his number one love, those golden eyes, he loved Magnus’ long lean fingers. They way they opened him up or gripped tight around his cock. Alec had to bite back a groan. Now he knew why Magnus had freshly painted his nails purple. With the black ensemble the purple stood out and matched the stripe in his hair.

“Ready, Darling?”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Magnus left Alec in the VIP section after he had shown him around and off. Magnus went to get them drinks, which he didn’t need to, but he was a gentleman. Unfortunately Alec’s mind was not. Ever since Magnus put his gloves on and took the other’s hand Alec had been thinking...how would leather feel against skin? In particular, how would it feel around his cock…

He shifted on the couch trying to hide the bulge in his pants. Could he go ten minutes and not think of something sexual? Finally Magnus returned with their drinks in hand. Alec was slowly getting used to alcohol, but he still preferred the sweeter cocktails. 

Magnus sat down next to him, light shining off the purple nails. A flash of blue nails around his cock as he rode his boyfriend ran through his mind and he actually groaned.

“Alexander, are you alright?” Magnus had it charmed that they could hear each other even with the music.

“Yeah.” But Magnus knew that word and the body language of his boyfriend. 

“Sweetheart...if you wanted me all you had to do was ask.” He leaned in to nip at the dark haired man’s ear. “Tell me what you want?” Alec swallowed but spoke his deepest desire.

“Your gloved hands on me...on my cock.” Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers. Nothing seemed to change, but Alec knew it did. 

“That can be arranged.”


End file.
